BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui
Legends of Metru Nui is the fourth Bionicle Adventures book and came out 2004. Story Toa Lhikan has become suspicious of Turaga Dume and investigates.Learning he cannot do this on his own,he steals six Toa Stones and gives them to Vakama, Matau, Onewa, Nuju, Nokama, and Whenua.The six go to the Great Temple and place the Toa Stones in the Toa Suva, resulting in making the Matoran into Toa.The new Toa pick out thier Toa tools, while Vakama has a visoin of the future, telling him that to beat the Morbuzahk,the Toa need to collect the Great Disks.After many adventures(read Adventures #2 for further details)the Toa collected the Great Disks and beat the King Morbuzahk root.The Toa go to the Coliseum, where they are expecting to be hailed as heroes.Turaga Dume accuses them of the dissapearance of Toa Lhikan,(who disappeared after giving out the Toa Stones)Three Toa are captured, while the other three escape.The three prisoners meet a strange Turaga in thier prison, who trains them into activating thier mask powers.After doing seemingly meaningless chores,Nuju and Onewa activate thiers and escape the prison into a tunnel network,where Whenua activates his.The other three Toa escape into Ko-Metru and Vakama merges the Great Disks into one.The three Toa see Toa Lhikan's spirit star,and follow in to Po-Metru.When they arrive, two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka,the ones who took Lhikan away after giving his last Toa Stone, come too, and get trampled by a Kikanalo stampede.Nokama activates her power and uses it to talk to the kikanalo.The kikanalo take them to where they saw the Dark Hunters keep things-and prisoners(Matau activates his mask power).The Toa enter a cave and meet the other Toa.The Turaga reveals himself to be Lhikan-his toa power drained when Vakama and the others turned into Toa-and they find the real Turaga Dume,unconsious.The Toa head to the Coliseum on a Vahki transport and find the Matoran being put into shperes and making them unconsious, too.The false Dume reveals himself to be Makuta,and he takes his pet rahi ,Nivawk, Nidhiki and Krekka into his changed form.The Toa escape and take 6 matoran to make their Vahki transport buoyoant enough to float in the sea.Makuta catches the Toa escaping and blocks thier way.Vakama goes up to fight him, having crafted the Great Disk combination into the Vahi, Great Mask of time!Vakama also uses him mask power to distract Makuta.He then uses the Vahi to escape, but it catches them in slo-mo.Vakama, visible and unable to defend one of Makuta's attacks,sees turaga Lhikan jump in the way.Vakama's Vahi flies off his face and into the sea,while Vakama has to bear seeing Lhikan die.He takes Lhikan's mask and confrots Makuta.The other toa join Vakama and seal him in pure protodermis. Note:this event happened after Adventures 10,but appeared right after the events read. Vakama and the other toa bring all of the matoran spheres to the shores of an uninhabited island.Awakening the matoran caused the toa to becom turaga themselves.Vakama notices a Ta-matoran named Jala(later to be Jaller,but put Jaller in the book)had his mask broken in the sphere.Vakama them gives Jala Lhikan's old mask. Characters Toa *Vakama *Nuju *Whenua *Nokama *Matau *Onewa *Lhikan Villains *Makuta *Nidhiki *Krekka Other *Turaga Dume *Jaller Category:Books Category:Adventures Category:2004